One possibility for recording X-ray pictures includes storing the X-ray radiation passing through an object, for example a patient, as a latent picture in a phosphor layer. In order to read out the latent picture, the phosphor layer is irradiated with stimulation light, and so stimulated into emitting emission light. The emission light, the intensity of which corresponds to the picture stored in the phosphor layer, is collected by an optical detector and converted into electrical signals. The electrical signals are further processed as required, and finally made available for analysis, in particular for medical/diagnostic purposes, when they are displayed on an appropriate display unit, such as a monitor or printer.
In known systems and methods, before and/or after an X-ray is taken, additional information on the identity of the patient, the X-ray, the subsequent read-out of the latent picture and/or processing of the X-ray information read out are entered into a data input station, a so-called ID station.
In certain applications, in particular with emergency cases, time delays in entering additional information should be avoided as much as possible. The systems and methods known from the prior art are therefore only suitable to a certain extent for such applications.